Kuhrii
Kuhrii was a Ga-Matoran who first lived on Metru Nui, and was taken to Cahlra Nui in a Matoran sphere by the Toa Hagah. Metru Nui Kuhrii was originally named Kuri and was later renamed on Cahlra Nui. She wore a dark blue Miru, which broken when some Kikanalo broke loose and trampeded all over the Metru, and later replaced it with a light blue Ruru. Her job was trapping Rahi and selling them to the Onu-Metru archives and the Ga-Metru schools. Cahlra Nui On Cahlra Nui, Kuri was a doctor and helped Tuku with his weak leg, which was constantly getting injured. In the meantime, they both became close friends and saw each other a lot. She helped cure Matoran who were injured during the first Crumaki War. After the war was over, on Naming Day she and Tewku, Reyru, Lhitau, Zalliaru, and Lekama were renamed. While they were celebrating at the Ta-Kini, Iymouvu fell from the icy cliffs of Ko-Ruku and collided with the pedistal that a Kanohi Avohkii laid on and a blast of energy hit the seven Matoran, transforming them into the Toa Avohkii. Later, when the Makuta started invading, Makuta Venetraze came to Ga-Ruku and started poisoning the water. Kuhrii came to him in attempt to stop him, but was poisoned by his staff and fell sick. Meanwhile the other Toa were choosing their weapons, and were worried about Kuhrii's absence. They chose them without her, and then went to Ga-Ruku to find her. They found her weakened by the poison, and with the help of Kuhrii's former apprentice in medicine, they healed her. She is currently searching for the six Element stones. Gahru Nui After the Toa Avohkii located the Crumaki nest during the second Crumaki War, a Kuai flew towards them. He landed and introduced himself as Mekinru. He told the Toa about a legendary Mask of Elements that they needed to find. Only by locating an correctly uniting the six element stones could the Kanohi be brought back into existence. Just before he was about to explain were to unite the element stones, a Kualsi-bearing Makuta appeared and killed Mekinru. He was about to use his Kualsi to teleport Iymouvu, Tritau intercepted an was randomly teleported to Karda Nui. This gave Iymouvu to to kill the Makuta with a strong blast of light energy. Iymouvu took his damaged Kualsi and decided to go find Tritau, while others would find the Kanohi Agnoka. They succeded in their task, and the result was Lekama ended up wearing the mask. He later found out that he needed to prepare the plasma Matoran Lumaru to become the Toa of Elements. The Journey Home On their way back to Cahlra Nui, they stopped off at Obsidia and left the two shadow Matoran, Zika and Klaulet, in a prision there. They continued on, until they came to an island called Onuhi Nui. The island was being attacked by elite Visorak, and they had mutated the island's Matoran into Rhotuktoran, and the Turaga into Rhotukturaga. The Toa Avohkii did not know this, though, and they were surprised by the Visorak and were mutated into the Toa Hurdaka. Determined to save Onuhi Nui from the Visorak, as well as to save themselves, the Toa Hurdaka each partnered with a Rhotuktoran to fight the Visorak. Kuhrii chose the Rhotuktoran, Rhutakie, to be her partner. They have not yet succeded, and they are still battling Visorak. Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii